Jaring-jaring Cinta
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [KomaZama, AU] "Aku takut kotor." ―pengakuan Komaeda Nagito di suatu sore, di hadapan Kirara dengan saksi laba-laba hasil ternak yang bergelayutan pada sarang dekat meja. {2/2}
1. Chapter 1

**Danganronpa (c) Spike Chunsoft**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Story (c) Panda Dayo**

 **Sebagai tamparan untuk Esile The Raven /g**

 **AU.**

 **Summary** : "Aku takut kotor." ―pengakuan Komaeda Nagito di suatu sore, di hadapan Kirara dengan saksi laba-laba hasil ternak yang bergelayutan pada sarang dekat meja.

* * *

{1/2}

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kirara meletakkan kembali toples yang tadinya berisi laba-laba jenis Maratus Volans miliknya. Mengeluarkannya kembali setelah sempat ia tinggal membeli _pudding_ rasa cokelat nangka di toko yang agak jauh. Alasan ia menyimpannya adalah takut bila nanti tak sengaja diinjak olehnya, sehingga harus diamankan terlebih dahulu karya Tuhan yang satu itu.

Maratus Volans adalah salah satu dari sekian koleksinya yang ia suka. Laba-laba ini biasanya hanya ditemukan di wilayah Australia dengan ukuran sekitar lima milimeter. Cara termudah untuk mengenalinya adalah warna tubuh oranye-merah dengan garis biru tebal, berwarna-warni memikat hati. Tadinya Kirara ingin memelihara Tarantula, tapi itu tidak lucu dan terlalu besar.

Hazama Kirara adalah seorang gadis biasa yang menjaga sebuah perpustakaan di pinggir kota. Tidak terlalu ramai seperti di pusat, dan Kirara suka itu. Ia dapat melahap habis bacaan di tempat ini seorang diri tanpa takut keduluan pembaca lain, bahkan ia sampai hapal letak rak dan posisi persis tiap buku. Katakanlah, ia benar-benar mencintai pekerjaan ini. Ia merasa sangat cocok.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, intensitas pengunjung tidak banyak. Sebagian besar hanyalah anak kecil yang meminjam buku latihan membaca atau buku cerita bergambar. Di pinggir kota seperti ini, ya beginilah sebatas hiburan yang dimiliki oleh anak-anak belum _baligh_ itu. Perubahan generasi yang terlalu dini.

Sekali waktu, saat kecil, Kirara suka membaca buku kisah puteri kerajaan. Ia sangat tertarik pada cerita berjudul Snow White, yaitu sebuah dongeng tentang Puteri yang dibenci oleh Ratu Jahat karena telah melampaui kecantikannya. Pernah sekali ia ―bermain dengan―bercermin dan bertanya pada cermin kecilnya, siapakah Yang Tercantik di dunia. Tapi saat itu ia seakan tertampar oleh realita tatkala menilai sendiri rupa wajahnya bagaikan nenek lampir yang sering ditonton ibunya di _channel_ televisi swasta.

Penampilan Kirara terbilang standar nan sederhana ―meski mukanya seram tingkat satu negara―, tapi ia berhati baik, suka menolong, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong ada benarnya. Jika ditanya darimana, ibunya-lah yang mengajarkan semua nilai-nilai moral kepadanya.

Rambutnya ikal hitam tergerai, sedikit panjang terbilang. Ia tak pernah memakai _make up_ karena sadar diri gajinya tidak seberapa. Ia tak mungkin bisa jadi gadis kota mengingat wajah seram peninggalan kedua orang tuanya ini. Maklum, cuma dompet kaum duafa. Bekerja di pinggiran kota Kunugigaoka, bisa makan hari ini saja ia selalu bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Mendekati musim liburan, tempat ini akan kosong. Anak-anak sebagai pelanggan tetap, memilih menikmati musim panas dengan pergi ke pantai atau ngebolang mencari kumbang dalam skala besar-besaran di hutan rindang.

Kirara pernah dipameri oleh salah seorang bocah bernama Ryoma, dan mengejeknya tidak bisa menyamai kemampuannya karena selalu berkutat dengan buku dan laba-laba. Kirara hanya mengiyakan dengan senyuman, tapi senyumannya terlalu angker untuk konsumsi seorang anak kecil tanpa dosa. Maka Ryoma hanya diam, sembari menahan buang air kecil saat melihatnya.

Dan, seperti hari ini. Musim panas rasa jomblo yang harus ia jalani.

Kirara pun memilih beternak laba-laba di perpustakaan ini sebagai industri kreatif pribadi, dekat mejanya. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan lama-lama mengamatinya. Toh, jarang ada yang berkunjung, jadi tidak masalah. Lagipula, laba-laba itu indah dan patut dilestarikan. Hanya laba-laba lah teman sejatinya. Hewan berbuku dan berkaki delapan yang akan selalu setia di sisinya. Makhluk itu membuat lintasan jaring putih melintang sebagai perangkap serangga, kemudian membentuk berbagai macam desain―arsitektur mini, menurut gadis itu.

Kirara suka melihat mereka menggantung-gantung menunggu mangsa. Ini juga salah satu alasan Kirara memelihara laba-laba; dapat membasmi lalat dan nyamuk di dekatnya dengan cepat, pun di seluruh tempat. Ia tak perlu risau atau repot membeli obat nyamuk sebagai tameng dalam bentuk orisinil atau elektrik ―,dan dapat meneruskan kegiatan rutinnya, membaca buku-buku di sini.

Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga di hari kedua musim panas, ada seorang pengunjung aneh.

Mulanya Kirara tak peduli, tapi ocehan "Buku ini berkuman!" membuat telinganya sedikit gatal. Dia belum tuli, omong-omong.

Semaniak apapun dirinya dengan laba-laba, ia hanya meletakkan hewan itu di sudut atas ruang perpustakaan ―dan dekat mejanya. Rak buku selalu dipastikan Kirara bebas kotoran setiap harinya. Tugas petugas perpustakaan bukan hanya memberi pinjaman buku, tapi juga merawatnya sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

Kirara memperhatikannya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan _hand sanitizer_ pada permukaan telapak tangan, lalu digosoknya.

 _Tunggu._

Kirara melihat lebih jeli dari tempat duduknya.

Ada kecoak menempel di punggung pemuda itu.

Kirara memilih diam. Kena debu saja sudah berteriak heboh, lalu jika dia tahu ada kecoak di balik tubuhnya...

"Nona ―err, apakah kau punya tisu atau sapu tangan? Aku ingin meminjam buku tapi lupa membawa sapu tangan."

Ia tersenyum ramah, berjalan menghampiri meja Kirara. Rambutnya putih tak beraturan. Membuat mata Kirara jadi iritasi tiba-tiba. Penampilannya pun terlalu rapi bila hanya sekedar meminjam buku di perpustakaan sepi ini. Pakaiannya seperti seorang konduktor yang tampil dalam acara-acara orkestra pada selebaran yang pernah dilihatnya di suatu jalan entah di mana.

"Ya." Kirara memberinya sebuah tisu sebagai bekal kehidupan. Pemuda itu kembali ke deretan rak lalu membawa buku pilihannya untuk dibaca.

Kirara melihat judul buku untuk ditulis pada kertas daftar pinjaman, lalu menanyakan sesuatu,

"Kartu pengenal anda."

Pengunjung aneh itu menarik sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya, lalu mengeluarkan cairan pembersih tangan kembali dari celananya. Kirara tidak punya waktu memperhatikan karena ia harus memindahkan posisi bolpoin pada baris selanjutnya, menulis nama peminjam beserta alamat rumah;

 ** _Komaeda Nagito,_**

 ** _Kanagawa Philharmonic Orcestra._**

 _Tunggu._

"Maaf, kartu penduduk?" Kirara menuntut. Pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Komaeda Nagito dari kartu pengenal, hanya tertawa kecil dan sedikit memalingkan maniknya,

"Aku kelupaan membawanya karena terburu-buru ke sini saat berangkat. Akan kukembalikan dua hari lagi, sekalian pulang."

Jadi, dia benar-benar seorang konduktor? Pantas saja, nampaknya ia tak punya banyak teman. Itu hanya persepsi Kirara seorang karena wajahnya mengatakan jelas demikian. Kirara mengangguk sendiri meyakinkan opininya.

 _(_ _―_ _di mana relasinya?)_

Tetapi, buku apa yang ia cari hingga nekat menuju perpustakaan pinggir kota seorang diri? Kirara bertanya dalam hati. Namun diurungkannya begitu melihat pemuda itu mengangkat panggilan ponselnya menggunakan tisu yang ia berikan.

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana." Nagito mengakhiri panggilan, dan setelah Kirara memberi cap pada kartu peminjamannya, Nagito langsung mengambil bukunya. Tanpa peduli jari mereka bersentuhan di bawah tebalnya buku.

"Orang yang aneh." Komentar Kirara.

.

.

.

.

Komaeda Nagito, 27 tahun. Berprofesi sebagai seorang konduktor pada sebuah grup orkestra dari Kanagawa yang cukup melanglang buana. Hari ini sebenarnya adalah jatah Fukawa Touko, tapi teman seperjuangannya itu mendadak sakit sehingga harus digantikan. Membuat pemuda itu bangun dengan kalap di pagi hari karena harus segera menuju lokasi kali ini, Kunugigaoka, yang tentu saja jauh dari Yokohama ―tempat tinggalnya.

Nagito lalu ditunjuk oleh Akabane Karma selaku pemimpin orkestra, padahal Nagito sudah menolak. Ia tidak begitu akrab dengan anggota lainnya, hanya menanamkan partitur ke dalam otak untuk ia representasikan kembali dengan gerakan kombinasi jemari dan tongkat hitamnya. Nagito sendiri jarang latihan bersama, karena menurutnya itu merepotkan. Jauh lebih baik melihat mereka langsung bermain tanpa latihan, itu terdengar menantang dan menyenangkan.

Manusia memang makhluk yang rumit sekaligus membuat penasaran.

Nagito ingin mengetahui semuanya tentang mereka. Menertawai setiap ekspresi dari tiap masalah yang menimpa. Karena menurutnya itu lucu. Manusia tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Ia konduktor. Pengarah musik, penentu harmoni. Semua yang memegang alat musik akan mengikuti panduannya. Tidak akan ada yang menentangnya, dan ketahuilah itu sangat menyenangkan. Melihat mereka menunduk dan fokus, sementara ia cukup mengayunkan tongkat hitam pada genggaman tangannya bak penyihir memiliki kuasa.

Ia bergabung dengan orkestra musik klasik ini semenjak lulus SMA. Sederhana saja, Nagito menyukai musik klasik.

Tapi yang menjadi kendala adalah _mysophobia_ miliknya. Sebuah rasa tremor akan kuman dan spora berbahaya di udara, selalu membawa pembersih tangan ke mana-mana demi menghindari infeksi kuman dalam delusinya. Ia juga yang paling sering cuci tangan mengikuti saran dari iklan yang dilihatnya.

 _Cuci tangan itu baik, bukan?_

Nagito memutuskan meminjam sebuah buku untuk mengisi waktu luangnya sebelum tampil di atas panggung. Sengaja mencari di pinggir kota sebelum menuju ke Kunugigaoka Hall. Ia ijin telat sebentar bersama Byakuya, yang menunggunya di luar. Maka dari itu, ia tak punya banyak waktu.

Nagito membacanya begitu serius dengan tisu sebagai batasan antara jari dan kover buku. Bukannya mengingat lagi partitur W. A. Mozart Piano Concerto No. 21 pada C major, K.467 dan D. Shostakovich Symphony No.7 pada C major, Op.60 "Leningrad"yang akan ia bawakan saat pertunjukan nanti.

"Komaeda." Panggil Itona, salah satu pemegang biola untuk penampilan kali ini. Nagito mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicara melalui refleksi cermin di depannya.

"Ya, Itona-san?" Gambaran seorang pemuda beriris emas dan rambut yang hampir sama sepertinya terlihat,

"Kita harus bersiap."

"Aku tahu."

Usai menjawab, Nagito meletakkan bukunya di meja. Dari pantulan kaca, ia melihat para pemain mulai keluar dari ruang rias yang ia tempati. Lalu Nagito menggeser kursi ke belakang, mengeluarkan cairan pembersih tangan sebelum memakai sarung tangan putihnya. Tak lupa dengan tongkat hitam yang menentukan takdirnya.

Itona yang berjalan di belakangnya tidak mungkin bilang, baru saja ada kecoak yang menggunakan punggungnya sebagai landasan untuk terbang.

.

.

.

Anak-anak kecil masih menikmati masa liburan, sepertinya. Ini perasaan Kirara saja atau cuaca semakin panas tiap harinya. Padahal ia berada di dalam ruangan, tapi seolah menembus hingga lapisan epidermis terbawah kulitnya. Rasanya Kirara ingin membawa bak mandi ke mari dan berendam sepanjang hari.

Haha, tidak mungkin. Siapa yang mau masuk angin.

Musim panas kali ini kabarnya lebih menyengat dari tahun sebelumnya menurut warta pagi. Para penduduk diminta waspada akan gelombang panas dan harus rajin minum supaya tidak dehidrasi. Kirara pernah menonton berita tentang gelombang panas yang terjadi di Rusia ―entah tahun berapa ia lupa―, di mana orang berbondong-bondong ke taman kota dan basah-basah di pancuran secara massal. Sungguh bahagia, namun Kirara tak dapat melakukannya karena harus menjaga perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang mau mengurus tempat ini selain dirinya. Yang namanya _shift_ tidak dikenal Kirara. Ia hanya mencoba tidak mengeluh pada kehidupan dan menikmati hari-harinya.

Kirara menemukan laba-labanya menangkap serangga lagi. Sayang, ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli kamera yang bagus. Fitur cekrek cekrek pada ponselnya pun kurang mendukung karena _pixel_ nya tidak bagus. Seandainya bisa Kirara ingin membuat satu album tentang hewan peliharaan kesayangannya itu, akan lebih berkesan jika punya kenang-kenangan.

Kirara memandangi langit musim panas melalui pembatas translusen yang tak jauh darinya. Langit biru terlukis jelas tanpa batas, tanpa awan disertai terik matahari yang amat memanjakan. Pasti menyenangkan bila dapat kembali menjadi anak kecil untuk menikmati libur musim panas, ramai-ramai mencari kumbang, bertukar cerita, dan lain sebagainya. Ia ingin mendengar lagi suara jangkrik yang terasa begitu dirindukannya. Ia ingin menikmati musim panas yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya.

Sesederhana itu.

Teman-temannya kini sudah berada di kota besar. Waktu mereka telah berjalan sejak lama. Kirara sebenarnya bisa saja melupakan pinggiran kota tempat ia berasal dan mengikuti teman-temannya mencari pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan.

Tetapi, ia tidak melakukannya.

Kirara lebih suka mengamati. Meskipun waktunya terhenti di tempat ini, ia tidak akan merasa menyesal hingga mati.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Pergilah dariku!"

Nagito bergegas menuju kamar mandi ketika pertunjukan usai. Rasanya begitu menakutkan tidak membersihkan tangan selama dua jam. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci tangan di wastafel.

Bayangan kuman-kuman jahat menghantuinya, seperti ilustrasi iklan produk sabun mandi yang ia lihat. Menggeliat menjijikkan lalu membuatnya sakit perut bila tak segera dibersihkan.

Nagito hampir menghabiskan waktu lima belas menitnya hanya untuk ini. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua permukaan tangan lebih keras, seakan-akan belum bersih sepenuhnya.

Nagito selalu dididik penuh tata krama dalam hidupnya. Sekedar bermain di luar pun tak diperbolehkan. Kedua orang tuanya ingin ia sukses dalam bidang akademis demi masa depannya. Awalnya, Nagito tak takut dengan kuman-kuman karena pernah mendengar slogan sebuah deterjen impor; berani kotor itu baik. Tapi, lama kelamaan, karena terbiasa pada lingkungan yang bersih dan sering didikte orang tuanya tentang kerapihan; menanamkan doktrin kebersihan itu adalah sebagian dari iman,―maka Nagito perlahan mulai jijik dengan visual kotor suatu benda.

Terdengar wajar, mulanya. Semua orang juga tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang kotor dan terlihat menjijikkan, tidak higenis. Rasa takut akan kotor setiap hari bertambah besar, merambah bahkan pada benda-benda yang sederhana dan jarang dipikirkan.

Nagito tidak mau berjabat tangan dengan orang. Ia tidak mau berinteraksi, khawatir terinfeksi (bahkan dengan dinding lift atau telanjang kaki saat menginjak ubin lantai). Pemikirannya berdasar, tapi sikapnya terlalu berlebihan. Nagito lalu pergi ke seorang dokter untuk memeriksakan kesalahan dalam dirinya, dan sejumlah tes memberikan hasil positif ia mengidap _mysophobia_. Alergi, takut terhadap hal-hal kotor. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya.

Nagito akan selalu menyemprotkan penyegar udara di ruangannya. Menutup jendela rapat-rapat dan menyalakan _air conditioner_. Beranggapan bila dibuka ventilasinya sedikit saja akan merusak tatanan udara bersih dalam ruangannya.

Ia takut terkontaminasi dengan segala sesuatunya, yang ia anggap akan mengotori dan mencemari tiap senti tubuhnya.

"Komaeda! Kau apakan tanganmu?!"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan acara gosok tangan dengan paksa. Nagito melihat wajah Karma yang cemas saat melihatnya. Atensi Nagito beralih mengikuti arah direksi, ia menatap telapak tangannya sendiri yang masih disiram air dari keran, bergantian dengan air di dalam wastafel yang belum tersedot lubang pembuangan.

 **Merah.**

.

.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Nagito melukai dirinya. Semua anggota orkestra tahu, juga sangat khawatir mengenai hal ini.

Tangan kiri Nagito kini dibalut perban, membuat pemuda itu kini tak lagi merasakan nyeri. Ia tahu dirinya terlalu berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Komaeda. Walau kita besok masih ada penampilan lagi, tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Memang begitu seharusnya.

"Maaf merepotkan." Sesal Nagito.

"Kau bicara apa, sih. Kami sudah sering melihatmu begitu, Komaeda." Hibur teman-temannya. Mereka lalu membahas penampilan mereka tadi, bercakap mengenai reaksi penonton.

Nagito hanya menundukkan wajah di depan meja rias. Kakinya yang tertekuk akibat duduk di kursi rasanya enggan ia gerakkan walau sesenti. Melihat kembali titel buku pinjamannya dari perpustakaan pinggir kota.

 _The Bridge of Dreams._

.

.

.

.

.

Kirara kesepian.

Jelas saja, jarang pengunjung begini. Apalagi musim panas. Menjadi berlipat ganda dan memasokan diri di dalam ruang, bukannya kolam renang.

Kirara mendengar suara decitan pintu ketika usai menghabiskan puding cokelat nangka miliknya. Ia melihat pemuda terakhir yang datang ke mari itu seorang diri, tidak membawa buku pinjamannya.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Kembalikan buku yang anda pinjam sebelumnya, dan akan aku perkenankan." Kirara mematuhi peraturan sebagai seorang pustakawan yang selalu menghadapi krisis ekonomi dan menjadikannya rintangan. Jangan beri hutang, bila hutang yang sebelumnya tidak dibayar. Itu artinya dia menipumu.

"Kalau baca di sini?"

"Silahkan."

Nagito lalu menyusuri rak dengan teliti. Satu per satu ditelisik judulnya seolah takut terlewat. Tapi setelah cukup lama berdiri, ia pegal juga.

"Buku tentang medis, ada tidak?"

Kirara memalingkan wajah dari laba-laba tercinta,

"Aku bukan dokter."

Nagito tertawa. Kenapa dia justru ke perpustakaan pinggir kota yang koleksinya jelas-jelas tidak lengkap, ya?

 _Aneh._

Nagito mengambil kursi kosong, lalu duduk di depan Kirara ―terhalang meja. Kirara sedang meletakkan laba-laba di atas telapaknya.

"Er.." Nagito mengeluarkan cairan pembersih tangan lagi, dan kali ini dia membawa sapu tangan hasil pinjaman. Tapi ia tersadar, tangan kirinya tengah diperban, jadi tidak bisa. Nagito pun memasukkannya kembali dan berniat tidak menyentuh apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau membawa benda seperti itu? Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Kirara. Baru tadi pagi pemuda itu muncul, dan sorenya kebetulan sekali ia ke sini. Kirara ingin segera menuntaskan kekepoannya.

"Aku punya alergi aneh, sebut saja begitu." Balasnya. Netranya lalu melihat tumpukan buku―bacaan Kirara―yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau juga suka membaca, ano―"

"Hazama Kirara." Potong penjaga perpustakaan bertampang horor itu.

"Hazama-san?"

"Kirara saja."

Kirara masih sibuk membuat laba-labanya bergelantungan di ujung jarinya. Kirara tertawa-tawa, menikmatinya. Tapi tidak dengan Nagito.

"Kau suka...laba-laba?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu. Nagito saja mual melihatnya. Tapi, mungkin tak ada salahnya bercakap-cakap dengannya. Mungkin bisa mengatasi sedikit rasa jijik dan takutnya.

Nagito akan berusaha, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Ya. Aku juga punya koleksi bagus. Laba-laba langka dari Australia." Jelas Kirara. Ia mengamati raut wajah Nagito yang semula nampak jijik menjadi sedikit antusias.

"Maratus Volans?" Nagito juga sedikit terpana saat melihatnya. Warnanya memang indah meski itu laba-laba. Kirara pun memamerkannya dengan sejuta bangga, sebagai oknum pecinta _arthropoda_.

"Cambridge?" Nagito tidak menyangka, laba-laba yang dulu pernah dilihatnya melalui layar kaca kini bisa ia lihat secara nyata. Meski tak berani menyentuhnya, sih.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa penemunya, ini indah." Kesimpulan Kirara sudah sah, tidak bisa diganggu gugat meski Jaksa Penuntut Umum menyanggah.

Nagito mengangguk setuju.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Kirara menunjuk balutan perban yang ada di tangan kiri Nagito. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, "Insiden kecil." tuturnya.

"Tidak mungkin itu insiden kecil, jika sampai diperban." Kirara mengembalikan laba-labanya ke sarang. Ia lalu membenahi posisi duduknya dan menghadap lurus pada Nagito.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, orang aneh."

Orang aneh katanya? Pustakawati di depannya seribu kali lebih aneh darinya! Oh, apa Nagito perlu membawakan kaca untuknya?

 _Perlu, kah?!_

"Namaku Komaeda Nagito, Kirara-san."

"Jangan sok dekat denganku, kita baru bertemu sehari." Cibir Kirara sambil mengibas tangan. Mengabaikan Nagito yang melotot heboh memandanginya.

Bukannya tadi gadis itu yang memintanya memanggil nama kecilnya saja? Nagito tak paham jalan pikiran wanita sesungguhnya. Tapi, daripada ribet, sebaiknya ia sebagai lelaki yang mengalah. Niat mulianya lalu ia ucapkan,

"Maaf soal itu, Haza―"

"Kirara saja."

 _Tuh, kan._

 _Siapa yang gak kesel, coba?_

Nagito berkedut kesal. Tapi ia tak boleh terbawa emosi, apalagi seorang wanita yang tidak anggun seperti Kirara.

"Kau tidak jijik dengan laba-laba?" Nagito penasaran. Biasanya gadis normal takut hal-hal menjijikkan.

"Kenapa harus takut?"

Nagito lupa, orang di depannya ini sama sekali **tampak tidak normal.**

"Kupikir."

"Kau bilang besok pulang."

"Ya, benar."

"Jangan lupa bukunya atau aku akan menelpon atasanmu dan meminta ganti rugi sepuluh kali lipat karena tidak disiplin waktu." Ancam Kirara. Matanya meminta pertanggungjawaban pengembalian buku secepatnya.

"Me-memang kau kenal atasanku?" Nagito sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi wajah Kirara memaksanya percaya akan entah kenyataan atau dusta itu.

"Tentu saja. Jangan coba-coba denganku. Ayo, jabat tangan."

Nagito tidak menanggapi, mukanya pucat seketika saat Kirara menjabat tangan kanannya tanpa aba-aba. Nagito hendak melepaskan diri dan membersihkan kuman-kuman yang akan membuatnya jatuh sakit.

 _Tapi, kenapa rasanya hangat sekali, ya?_

 _Kenapa Nagito tidak mau melepasnya?_

Nagito sama sekali tak berkutik ketika iris mereka bertemu. Kirara, penuh dengan aura mencekam dan Nagito yang bingung hendak merespon bagaimana. Membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja.

Bukankah dia tidak suka berjabat tangan?

Bukankah tadi Kirara memegang laba-laba dan belum cuci tangan?

"Kau tidak pulang?" Kirara melepas tautan jemarinya. Nagito merasa kehilangan, untuk alasan yang tidak ia tahu apa.

"Eh?" Nagito menoleh ke sisi kiri. Melihat langit senja mulai berganti warna, gelap perlahan-lahan.

"Tempat ini mau tutup, tuan." Kirara membereskan mejanya lalu mengambil tas kecil untuk dompet dan ponsel. Nagito pun berdiri. Meninggalkan Kirara tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nagito tidak mengerti.

Padahal ia membawa benda keramatnya; _hand sanitizer_. Dirinya enggan membersihkan bekas telapak tangan Kirara tadi. Harusnya ia berteriak dan menepisnya dengan cepat.

Tapi, _tidak_.

"Kau kenapa, Komaeda?"

Itona yang menunggunya di mobil jadi mengantuk. Menguap adalah bukti konkrit.

"Maaf, aku lama. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke mari."

Itona nampak tidak peduli. Begitu Nagito duduk manis di jok penumpang, ia memanaskan mobil sesaat sebelum menginjak pedal gas. Melintasi jalanan Kunugigaoka.

* * *

 _( Jangan sekali-kali coba berkendara jika anda mengantuk, ini hanya fiksi )_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n** : Karena ditagihin, chappie satunya dulu deh diapdet ya mb padahal belum kelar qwq wqwqqwqwwqw #DIGETOK  
mysophobianya diambil dari referensi diri sendiri qwq yatapi mysophobiaku ga terlalu parah, mendekati iya *NGAJAK TAWUR*

thanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

**Danganronpa ©** **Spike Chunsoft**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom ©** **Matsui Yuusei.  
Jaring-jaring Cinta © Panda Dayo**

 **Sebagai tamparan untuk Esile The Raven /g**

 **AU.**

 **Summary** : "Aku takut kotor." ―pengakuan Komaeda Nagito di suatu sore, di hadapan Kirara dengan saksi laba-laba hasil ternak yang bergelayutan pada sarang dekat meja.

.

.

 **{2/2}**

.

.

Nagito tidak fokus.

Sedari kemarin yang menghantuinya bukan partitur, tapi tangannya yang mungkin terkena infeksi laba-laba Maratus Volans. Ia menatap telapaknya lama-lama, seolah akan keluar _jackpot_ dari sana. Ia masih berbaring karena merasa kantuk. Sesekali ia berkedip, dan membayangkan Maratus Volans yang dilihatnya kemarin.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Nagito yang malas duduk langsung meraih dan jemarinya menekan tombol jawab dari posisinya sebelum ditempelkan ke telinga penerima.

"Ya, Komaeda di sini."

Siapa, ya? Nagito lupa melihat nama.

 _"Komaeda, apa kau masih bisa ikut pertunjukan hari ini?"_ Suara di seberang terdengar sangat familiar. Nagito melirik jam dinding berwarna gading, di mana jarum telah menunjuk angka sepuluh.

 _Hah?!_

Ia panik, "Tunggu, ini sudah jam sepuluh!" Nagito padahal harus tampil jam setengah sebelas. Bila ia berangkat sekarang, mungkin masih sempat. Tapi, ia kan harus mandi dan gosok gigi sampai mengkilat. Belum lagi menata pakaian dan memakan―

Lalu si penelpon tertawa seolah paham akan jalan pikirannya.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menggantikanmu. Istirahat saja, aku cemas setelah melihatmu kemarin."_ katanya.

Nagito hendak menyela, tidak menerima keputusan sepihak, tanpa persetujuan darinya, "Tapi, Akaba―"

Suara monotonis panjang.

Hening.

Nagito menjauhkan ponsel dari indera pendengarannya dan memandang layar. Nagito tidak percaya ini. Lalu untuk apa dia jauh-jauh kalau tidak tampil? Tapi, ia menyadari juga bahwa sebagian adalah salahnya. Karma pasti khawatir setelah insiden tangan berdarah kemarin.

Tapi, Nagito tidak selemah itu. Ingin ia hajar wajah pemimpin orkestranya tersebut.

Nagito meletakkan kembali _gadget_ nya di atas meja, dan tak sengaja mendapati buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan pinggir kota yang masih belum ia kembalikan. Nagito tidak tahu mengapa ia tertarik pada kover buku ini. Dulu, ibunya pernah punya, tapi akhirnya hilang. Nagito yang waktu itu masih kecil tentu saja belum membacanya hingga utuh. Mencari ke sana ke mari sampai ke tempat itu membuatnya serasa hidup kembali.

Nagito sudah selesai membaca saat subuh tadi, itu sebabnya ia bangun kesiangan.

Buku itu menceritakan tentang kesetiaan seorang pelayan terhadap majikannya yang buta dan sombong. Tetapi, pelayan itu tak pernah mengeluh, bahkan ia membuat kondisi matanya sama seperti sang majikan agar turut merasakan deritanya. Mereka tetap bersama hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

Klise sekali. Tapi Nagito menyukai alurnya yang dibangun perlahan di sini. Tidak diceritakan mengapa keduanya tetap bersama walau tanpa ikatan resmi sebagai pasangan. Menurut Nagito, sangat indah.

Tentu saja; cinta.

Tidak ada yang dapat menebak secara 5W + 1H. _What, why, when, who, where dan how._

Jika cerita ini adalah kisah nyata, entah Nagito harus meringis atau bahagia. Terlalu sakit untuk dibayangkan.

Apa sebaiknya Nagito kembalikan buku ini sekarang? Mungkin ia juga bisa main hingga sore ke perpustakaan pinggir kota Kunugigaoka. Besok pagi, rombongan baru akan pulang, jadi Nagito merasa tidak apa. Toh, Karma yang menggantikannya.

Walau Nagito harus siap menerima potongan gaji nantinya.

Nagito lalu mandi dan gosok gigi. Kemudian mengganti piyamanya dengan setelan resmi seperti kemarin. Mungkin agar pustakawati itu terkesan olehnya? Tidak buruk juga kedengarannya.

Nagito tidak ingat sejak kapan hidupnya jadi begitu ribet seperti sekarang karena harus membawa cairan pembersih tangan ke mana-mana. Jangan lupa tisu juga.

Sejenak ia berpikir, wajar bila manusia tidak mau berkotor ria. Tapi, apa yang dia alami saat ini adalah siklus hiperbolisnya, di mana satupun debu tidak boleh luput dari pengawasan. Terkadang, ia takut melangkah ke luar karena polusi pasti akan menyambutnya. Dari deru kendaraan bermotor menghiasi tiap jengkal jalanan utama.

 _Oh, tidak_.

Nagito tidak mau berbaur dengan udara yang berbahaya.

Untung saja kota ini cukup asri dan tak banyak polusi. Mungkin ia sedikit menoleransi dengan syarat jika pulang nanti habis-habisan membersihkan diri.

Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, mengapa ia tak jijik saat menyentuh Kirara? Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Seharusnya ia tidak sembarangan menyentuh orang asing, dan semestinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Apa yang berbeda dari Kirara?

 _(_ _―_ _ia tidak sadar, pernah bersentuhan jari dengannya ketika meminjam buku silam)_

.

.

.

Nagito duduk di dekat jendela bus, sibuk mengamati jalanan Kunugigaoka. Melihat-lihat dedaunan yang tampak cerah meski sesekali silau menghampirinya dan harus membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Berbekal sarung tangan yang harusnya ia pakai untuk pertunjukan dan cairan pembersih.

Nagito menaiki bus yang menuju ke arah wilayah pinggir kota. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Itona seperti kemarin. Tadi ketika ia mengecek kamar sebelah yang ditempati kawannya itu, ternyata Itona menelponnya dan meminta maaf berangkat duluan. Katanya tidak tega membangunkan Nagito yang tertidur pulas, terlebih dengan insiden kemarin. Jadi, mau tidak mau, tahan tidak tahan, ia harus memberanikan diri menaiki bus kota yang mungkin saja memiliki banyak penumpang. Untunglah destinasi kendaraan ini adalah pinggir kota, dan hanya Nagito yang menuju ke sana. Nagito tak perlu risau lagi akan masalah-masalah kecil.

Kota ini memang tidak seluas Yokohama, namun unik. Nagito mengalihkan atensi, dan bisa melihat anak-anak berbaris rapi di pinggir jalan sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dan berjalan bersama, berlawanan dengan arah laju bus yang sedang ia tumpangi.

Musim panas memang beda, ya.

Nagito sendiri tidak pernah merasakan liburan musim panas. Ia selalu absen dari kegiatan semacam itu bahkan karyawisata sekolah. Ada beberapa yang menanyakan apakah Nagito tidak mau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam.

 _Seharusnya mereka tahu apa jawabannya._

 _Ia ingin ikut, tapi tidak bisa._

Ataukah Nagito saja yang terlalu pengecut untuk keluar dari lingkaran batin ini hingga berlarut-larut dewasa ini?

Bus yang membawanya hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan setelah seperempat jam. Nagito menekan tombol di sampingnya, meminta untuk berhenti. Supir menuruti, dan Nagito turun setelah menyerahkan uang ongkos.

Pintu bus tertutup lagi dan melaju pergi.

Nagito menjejakkan kaki dengan bimbang, tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin berjalan seperti anak-anak kecil tadi. Mungkin, sekalian olahraga dan melatih otot-ototnya agar terlihat semakin lelaki.

Nagito mulai berjalan, setapak demi setapak. Cuaca musim panas memang tak bersahabat walau dirindukan setiap entitas, karena sangat menyengat. Terutama gelombang panas yang mungkin saja terjadi lebih hebat tahun ini. Tapi, Nagito mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia terus saja melangkah walau kepalanya kini mulai terasa pusing.

Sebentar lagi sampai, katanya dalam hati.

Saat Nagito menyadarinya, ia sudah berkeringat banyak. Pemuda itu buru-buru mencari dan berteduh di bawah pohon terdekat. Ia lekas mengubek isi tasnya mencari tisu untuk membersihkan keringat ini.

Kuman. Kuman. Kuman.

Jangan pernah biarkan kuman menyentuhmu barang semili. Mereka akan menggerogoti tubuhmu pelan-pelan tanpa kau ketahui.

Tapi Nagito masih merasa gerah. Pakaiannya seakan lengket dengan tubuhnya. Nagito ingin kembali dan mandi bersih-bersih lagi, tapi, bagaimana caranya? Jalanan di sini sepi dan hanya terdengar suara jangkrik sepanjang ia menyusuri.

Apa yang harus Nagito lakukan?

"Hei, kau."

Nagito terpanggil. Maka ia memastikan sumber suara, dua puluh derajat di belakang kiri. Mendapati sosok perempuan peternak laba-laba sejati.

Pustakawati itu.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala dan meminta jawaban. Harusnya Nagito yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa ia tidak menjaga perpustakaan? Ada petugas lain, kah?

"Hanya berteduh."

"Berteduh di musim panas? Konyol sekali." ujarnya.

Nagito sekali lagi melihat penampilan Kirara dari bagian teratas sampai paling bawah. Gadis itu mengenakan topi jerami tanpa mengikat rambutnya, kaos bergambar teletabis, celana selutut, toples bening berisi laba-laba di tangan kanan, serta sebuah jaring di tangan kiri yang ukurannya lumayan besar dengan duri-duri pada lingkarnya.

Nagito mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Morning star?*)_

Sepasang sendal jepit yang dipakainya terdengar sedikit bergeser memijak tanah, "Perpustakaan kututup sementara. Aku ingin berburu laba-laba dulu. Ryoma menginjak laba-labaku pagi ini saat mengembalikan buku gambar."

Siapapun, tolong katakan pada Nagito bahwa Kirara bukan cenayang atau semacamnya.

"Oh." hanya itu tanggapan Nagito. Rasa gerahnya hilang entah ke mana saat memulai konversasi dengan gadis itu.

"Mau ikut?" tawar Kirara.

.

.

.

.

Nagito tak pernah merasakan libur musim panas seperti ini.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah kali pertamanya, meski sangat terlambat.

Kirara mengajaknya ke sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya. Sambil berjalan beriringan, Kirara menjelaskan bahwa laba-laba di daerah ini sulit ditemukan, makanya ia akan mencari dengan segenap jiwa raga. Kumbang-kumbang besar bertengger pada batang pohon, tapi Kirara tak terlihat tertarik sama sekali. Nagito sesekali memekik saat bertemu dengan serangga lain atau kejatuhan daun.

Nagito tidak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti Kirara. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa baik-baik saja walau masih bergantung pada benda keramat yang ia bawa.

Semuanya begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Juga ketika Kirara menemukan laba-laba yang bergelantungan ia menangkapnya langsung dengan toples yang dibawanya.

 _Tunggu, lalu jaringnya buat apaan, dong?_

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya. Nagito ingin menjawab, tapi Kirara keburu memanjat batang pohon apel di dekat mereka dan mengambil buah menggunakan jaringnya.

 _Jadi, begitu._

Nagito tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua lalu kembali bersama-sama ke perpustakaan saat sore hari karena keasyikan mencari laba-laba hingga lupa waktu. Sekalian, Nagito ingin mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam karena besok ia harus pulang ke Yokohama bersama rombongan.

"Kau sangat suka beternak laba-laba, ya?" komentar Nagito (apakah dia harus mengaguminya?), dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Kirara, "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka."

 _Oh, romantis sekali._

Kirara meletakkan toples berisi laba-labanya di atas meja kerja, sementara Nagito mengeluarkan buku pinjamannya dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Kirara.

"Bukunya bagus. Lain kali kalau aku akan mampir ke mari jika kembali ke kota ini." Nagito tertawa pelan. Bolehlah sesekali mencari koleksi buku lebih banyak di sini.

"Mungkin kau hanya akan menemukan buku anak-anak." Kirara menyatakan sebuah kebenaran. Nagito menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga bagian bawah tengkoraknya,

"Bukan berarti tidak ada buku yang seperti ini di rak yang tinggi, bukan?"

Kirara tertawa tanpa suara dan melaksanakan pekerjaannya; segera mencoret nama Nagito dari daftar peminjam buku. Lalu menandatangani lembar pinjaman yang terselip di antara halaman belakang; memberi keterangan bahwa buku telah dikembalikan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal." kata Kirara, dengan nada kepo. Karena ia ingin bertanya sejak kemarin.

"Apa?" Memangnya gadis itu mau bertanya tentang apa?

"Kemarin kau sangat risih dengan debu, tapi hari ini tidak. Kau kerasukan apa?"

Sinar senja yang menerobos melalui kaca menciptakan efek bayangan untuk mereka dan objek-objek sekitarnya. Langit oranye dan burung-burung yang menari-nari di angkasa bersama gerombolannya menjadi pemandangan yang terbias melalui kaca dan menggoda untuk dilirik manusia, tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk itu. Mereka sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

 _Memang terlihat aneh, ya_ ,pikir Nagito. Ia sadar diri, karena Kirara baru mengenalnya pertama kali, jadi tidak terbiasa dengan tindak-tanduknya yang selalu _bersih_.

Tapi, jika ia mengakui tentang penyakitnya, akankah Kirara masih mau menatapnya? Apakah gadis itu tidak akan jijik terhadapnya?

"Hei, jawab aku." Kirara minta dinotis. Kacang mahal, tahu.

Nagito memang tidak punya pilihan selain berkata jujur. Ia pun memberanikan diri menguak sebuah fakta tentangnya.

"Aku takut kotor." ―pengakuan Komaeda Nagito di suatu sore, di hadapan Kirara dengan saksi laba-laba hasil ternak yang bergelayutan pada sarang dekat meja.

Kirara menatapnya heran, "Takut? Untuk apa?" seumur-umur Kirara bahkan tidak takut pada hantu, zombie, genderuwo dan sejenisnya. Kenapa harus takut pada sesama makhluk ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa?

Untuk apa, ya? Nagito berpikir sejenak, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa.

"Aku mengalaminya sejak kecil, kurasa. Tahu-tahu saja hal ini menimpaku." jelasnya. Ia tidak ingat persis kapan, memang. Cara hidup bersih yang keterlaluan sudah sedemikian mengubah kepribadiannya karena didikan kedua orang tuanya hingga berakhir demikian.

"Lalu, kenapa hari ini kau tenang-tenang saja kuajak ke hutan...mencari makhluk berbuku?" Kirara sungguh penasaran. Kalau debu saja pemuda itu berteriak heboh, lalu kenapa tadi pergi ke hutan terlihat sangat santai? Bukan santai sepenuhnya, sih, tapi porsinya agak kurang dibandingkan kemarin. Wajar bila Kirara menanyainya, kan?

"Biasanya aku tak akan panik bila menganggap objekku tidak membahayakan. Mungkin kita pernah bersentuhan di suatu tempat sebelumnya dan aku menilai kau tidak berbahaya?" Bila Nagito tidak menganggap sebuah objek berbahaya, ia akan memberi toleransi, mungkin.

 _Memangnya Kirara hewan buas_ _apa._

(Nagito masih tidak sadar ia pernah melakukan kontak jari dengan Kirara. )

Kirara membuka toples beningnya dengan memutar bagian penutupnya, kemudian mengeluarkan laba-laba hasil jerih payahnya.

"Setahuku tidak.." Jeda, "..kau aneh."

Terlalu jujur.

Nagito menerima dengan lapang dada, terbiasa dengan situasi begini, "Banyak yang bilang begitu." adalah hal yang harus Nagito akui.

Maratus Volans menjelajah meja kerja dengan laba-laba lain. Berjalan ke sana ke mari. Menginjakkan kedelapan kakinya dan menimati setiap senti distan yang dilalui seakan tengah berpetualang sebelum berakhir memanjat pada tumpukan buku di dekat dinding.

"Ya, bukan urusanku juga. Tapi, adakah caranya agar sembuh?" Kirara belum pernah mendengar kasus aneh seperti yang menimpa Nagito. Atau dianya saja yang terlalu kudet dan ketinggalan jaman karena sibuk memelihara laba-laba hingga tujuh turunan?

"Aku tidak tahu." Balasnya. _Penyakit anak sekarang memang aneh-aneh_ , pikir Kirara.

Nagito hanya mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, karena ia juga tak tahu cara menghilangkan _mysophobia_ yang dideritanya sejak lama. Sementara Kirara menganggap Nagito tidak serius menanggapinya dan hanya bermain-main dengannya.

"Lalu?" lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa?" Kirara diserang balik. Tapi bukan Kirara namanya bila tak mampu melawan,

"Kau menyerah?"

 _Menyerah?_

Kapan Nagito menyerah akan suatu hal? Ia selalu berjuang agar bisa jadi juara kelas tiap tahun. Dan bahkan untuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai konduktor -meski ditentang kedua orang tuanya- ia bekerja keras agar dapat mewujudkannya.

Apa gadis itu mau mengatakan, dia ini tipe lelaki yang mudah putus asa?

"Tidak." Nagito menjawab dengan egonya, merasa tak boleh kalah debat dengan seorang Hazama Kirara. Komaeda Nagito adalah seorang lelaki sejati menurut pendapat sepihak.

"Lalu dengan penyakit-takut-kotormu? Kau ingin menyerah dan membiarkan itu menghantuimu seumur hidup?"

 _Skak._

Telak.

Nagito tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Tapi, kupikir sebaiknya kau berusaha menghilangkan rasa parnomu pelan-pelan. Tidak mungkin kau begini selamanya." Kirara mengambil Maratus Volans yang hendak menuju pinggir meja agar aman dari bahaya; tidak terinjak siapapun bila jatuh dari atas. Ini adalah spesies langka yang repot-repot dibawakan temannya, Akabane Karma, saat tengah berlibur ke Australia sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Katanya persis dengan imej Kirara. Jangan tanya kenapa lelaki itu bisa lolos dari jeratan asosiasi pelindung hewan langka di sana. Kirara tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana.

Nagito mengerut kesal. Siapa juga yang mau mendapat kutukan seperti ini. Nagito hanya membenarkan dalam hati akan ucapan gadis itu, meskipun ia masih ragu bisa menghadapi atau tidak.

Kirara mendelik, "Kau tahu, Maratus Volans itu sedikit kejam." berusaha mengintimidasi lawan bicara.

Nagito mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Bila sang betina sudah menolak ajakan kawin pejantan, dan pejantan bersikeras, maka si betina akan langsung membunuhnya."

Itu kelewat kejam.

Tragedi dari segala tragedi adalah melihat membunuh sesama, sebangsa, dan se-tanah air sendiri.

"Hubungannya dengan masalah ini?" Nagito bersuara. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kirara membicarakan hal yang menyimpang dari topik bahasan mereka? Nagito gagal paham.

Kirara berdecak, "Intinya wanita selalu benar, ―aku ingin kau sembuh dari penyakit takut kotormu itu, maka lakukanlah." Kirara semakin nampak seram saja. Meski Nagito mengerti maksud perhatian dari kalimat saja ia enggan mengalah dan keras kepala.

"Memang kau siapaku? Ibuku?" Nagito memutar mata, berusaha _denial_.

"Aku akan jadi pengasuhmu jika perlu." Kirara bersikeras. Ia menunjukkan laba-laba yang kini bergelayutan di tangannya dan diletakkan pada jarak pandang Nagito kurang dari sepuluh senti di depan matanya.

Nagito bergeming, dan memilih meneruskan pembicaraan. Tampak tak terpengaruh akan eksistensi laba-laba yang menggantung gila.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah sebesar ini?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Nagito sudah biasa hidup mandiri cuci tangan gosok gigi dan menghemat sabun mandi.

"Siapa yang tahu?" sangkal Kirara. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Kau ―ah, sudahlah. Aku harus kembali karena besok pagi rombongan akan pulang ke Yokohama." Nagito tidak mau meneruskan lebih lanjut. Ingin diakhiri saja sampai di sini.

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan, Komaeda-san." sorot Kirara tajam, seakan menghalangi Nagito agar tidak pergi dari hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya menjalani hidupku dengan baik dan benar, sesuai **caraku**." kursi ditarik mundur, dan Nagito segera beranjak, tak memedulikan opini Kirara.

"Terserah." dengus Kirara.

Nagito berjalan keluar meninggalkan gadis itu dalam sunyi. Suara pantofelnya terdengar jelas saat menginjak lantai. Semakin jauh dan jauh dari Kirara yang memandangnya dengan aura tak menyenangkan.

Perlu puluhan langkah sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu, dan saat itulah ia melihat langit yang mulai gelap. Awan berkumpul pada tepi horizon, disertai angin yang bertiup sangat kencang hingga helainya tergerak dan menggoyangkan rerumputan sekitar jalan setapak yang hendak dilaluinya.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Nagito terkejut saat menyadari ada sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah terparkir di depan perpustakaan. Dengan seseorang berambut merah duduk di jok pengemudi.

Nagito berlari menghampirinya, "Akabane-san?" _kenapa pemimpin orkestranya ada di sini?_

"Komaeda, jadi kau ke sini?" Karma tersenyum penuh arti.

Nagito ingin menjawab, _matamu ke mana memang?_ Tapi tidak berani, mengingat adanya hukum tidak resmi berbunyi sebagai berikut;

 **Satu** , atasan selalu benar.

 **Dua,** apabila atasan salah maka kembali ke poin pertama.

Iyain aja, dah.

"Ya. Memulangkan buku yang kupinjam kemarin." Nagito berkata pada akhirnya. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Naiklah, dan ceritakan semuanya." maniknya silih direksi ke arah depan dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Baik sekali Karma mau memberinya tumpangan, _pasti ada jengkol di balik semur_. Maka Nagito bergegas ke jok penumpang dan memilih diam saja, terpaksa memendam keingintahuannya tentang mengapa Karma dapat menemukannya di sini.

Pedal gas diinjak, Karma mulai membicarakan penampilan mereka tanpa Nagito tadi. Nagito yakin ada tujuan tersembunyi Karma untuk memotong gajinya, biarlah, Nagito tak peduli.

Visual bangunan yang baru ia singgahi tampak berlalu perlahan dari pandangannya. Lamat-lamat gambaran itu menjauh sebelum akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya.

Nagito menghela nafas, lega.

Ia melirik ke arah Karma yang fokus menyetir, sementara ia melihat sesuatu yang berada dalam genggamannya.

 _Maratus Volans._

Mungkin ia akan kembali ke sini minggu depan, dan bersiap diceramahi atau bahkan dibenci.

Tapi, ia mengumpulkan tekad untuk menjadikan Kirara sebagai obat yang paling manjur baginya

 _Hanya untuk dirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **A/N :** *ngos ngosan*

Akhirnya selesai juga sesajen buat **Esile The Raven** ;;;;/ *menangis bahagia* /pan

pribadi aku suka liat mereka cekcok #KENAPA. Maaf ya mb esil jika kurang sesuai (halah) yang penting ada hints #IHIR

POKOKNYA INI SALAH MB ESIL AKU IKUTAN DEMEN PAIR INI DDDDDDDD"""""""X /nyalahin

 **Sumber inspirasi :**

* **Maratus Volans** ; wikipedia

* **Nagano Philharmonic Orchestra** dan **Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra** memang bikin project bareng dan konser bersama awal bulan Juli ini. Jadi, saya masukin aja tentang ini meski gak banyak karena kurang begitu tahu tentang dunia mereka (?)

* **mysophobia** diambil dari riset diri sendiri walau dan teman untuk bagian cuci tangan berdarah (kok terdengar tragedy sekali). Jadi jangan tanya kenapa bisa berdarah karena saya pun tak tahu. #TEMPE

* **Bridge of Dreams** saya lupa siapa pengarangnya soalnya gak sengaja baca di perpus jaman SMP, tapi garis besar ceritanya seperti narasi

* **morning star*)** adalah nama salah satu peralatan yaitu jaring khusus yang digunakan untuk olahraga Genesis -?- di anime/manga Sket Dance. Credit to Master Wong (lol)

Tentulah banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini, tetapi terima kasih sudah membaca walaupun itu gak sengaja ngeklik #MIRIS

thanks for read,

siluman panda


End file.
